Anatomy Lessons
by Black Maya
Summary: A series of oneshots or drabbles about the human body featuring our beloved basketball idiots! 1: What's a better way than to study by observing? 2: Aomine isn't fond of anatomy, but somehow Takao and Midorima got him interested
1. Facial Expressions

Disclaimer: I don't own KnB.

—

First Lesson: Facial Expressions

—

Midorima receives a lot of stares from people on a daily basis. He knows it's weird to carry around the lucky items. He knows that his height is too tall for an average Japanese. He knows that his hair color stands out—green isn't exactly a color used by people to dye their hair (but take not that his hair is, indeed, green.)

But his situation right now makes him uncomfortable. Being stared at by Takao, with his hawk eyes was _intimidating_ enough. They both sat in a coffee shop near their university. Now, the both of them weren't in the same course, but somehow, fate decided they both needed to take medical-related courses. (Midorima took the special medical course, which didn't require pre-med—so after graduating, he could immediately be a doctor after taking the board exams. Takao, on the other hand, took Physical Therapy as his pre-med course.)

"Takao." He merely said, his voice smaller than usual. They were both in their third year, and in Takao's case, it's the start of his Physical Therapy courses.

"Shin-chan! You're frowning. Wait, don't change your expression yet." Takao said as he scrambled for his notebook and pen. "Ah, that was your corrugator supercilli."

"Takao Kazunari." Midorima said it louder, his cheeks burning.

"Damn it, Shin-chan. Stop changing your expressions! Wait, eyes closed, more frowning and more eyebrow twitches." Takao mumbled, scratching his head using his pen as he flipped through his notes. "Uhm, eyes closed would be orbicularis oculi, corrugators again… and the frowning would not be the platysma… since your frown isn't that exaggerated… Uh, depressor angel oris?"

Midorima knew he was socially inept, but he knew, at least, that two guys staring at each other in a coffee shop is not _normal_. He face palmed when Takao reached his conclusion.

"Shin-chan, if you cover your face, I won't be able to look at you." Takao reached over to pull Midorima's hand away. "Eh?"

"What is it now?" Midorima sighed, removing his hand away and looked up at Takao, who was smiling widely.

"You're blushing. You're embarrassed." Takao stated.

"Yes, indeed. Being with you brings me nothing but embarrassment." Midorima retorted, pushing his glasses up in the process.

"Wait, I have to name those muscles. Uh…" Takao continued, his smile not wavering. His hands quickly went back to writing down notes on his notebook.

"You were using your zygomaticus major just now, and currently, your risorius." Midorima stated, then quickly went back to reviewing his physiology lessons.

"Shin-chan."

"What?"

"Can we just do this in our apartment?" Takao asked, scratching his cheek.

Midorima looked at him skeptically. Midorima picked up his coffee and decided to sip. "What made you want to do that now?"

"Well, I understand now why you're embarrassed. Being stared at in public and saying what they're doing is kind of… uncomfortable." Takao admitted. "Also, some of my classmates entered the shop, so they might come barging in on our date."

Midorima never knew he was possible of spilling his drink, but Takao simply calling their study time as a date made him clumsy. His hands lost grip on the coffee cup and the rest went history. The Mocha Latte he ordered went to his second copy notes.

"Shin-chan, your notes!" Takao stood up, immediately removing every gadget on the table. "Your pants! Argh, Shin-chan, what happened?!" Takao rambled on as he continued to fix up the table.

Midorima couldn't move. He was too stunned and too humiliated by his actions. He felt his heart beat faster and faster as time seemed to slow down.

Takao picked up every item they have on the table and shoved everything inside his bag. He patted Midorima's shoulder and tugged on his sleeves. "We're going to go home now. You could have told me you were tired!"

"I-I'm sorry." Midorima stuttered, walking behind Takao. Fucking hell, it was just 5 in the afternoon and Takao turned him to a mess even before they get to bed.

Takao grinned, looking back as they left the shop. "It's no big, Shin-chan. We can study better later…"

Midorima nodded, now walking beside Takao.

"…Withthelightsout." The black-haired man swiftly added and ran ahead.

Midorima stumbled.

—

A/N: I know the writing isn't exactly the best. I'm rusty. 2 years of no writing for any fandom. 2 years of being deprived of midotaka. 2 years deprived of my fandoms. *sheds tears* I miss midotaka. I hope this was enjoyable to read, everyone. *sobs*

Comments are very much appreciated.


	2. The Tongue

_**a/n:**_ Hey guys, it's been another long time since I last posted anything! Hope you're all still having fun with life and everything~! Anyway, this one-shot has been published up in AO3. I simply forgot to post it here due to... me being forgetful... I actually kind of forgot about FFN. I've been on AO3 a lot. I also joined 2 new fandoms! Boku no Hero Academia and Haikyuu! I'm planning to start writing for those actually. But hmm, my muse still sticks to midotaka. Oops, I'm babbling! Enjoy!

* * *

 **A** omine Daiki had never thought of learning anatomy. Not once in his whole life time did the human body pick his interest. But on one occasion where he bumped into Midorima and his supposed-to-be-boyfriend(-but-Midorima-is-still-tsun-to-admit) in a cafe near his college, he became slightly more interested.

"Shin-chan, you're the master of anatomy. You've studied this course last semester! You got a perfect A for that!" The boyfriend whined, and when Aomine had stepped inside the cafe, entering the boyfriend's hawk eye zone, the raven-haired look back and greeted him.

Midorima, being the ever gracious asshole, simply grunted when they had eye contact.

"What ya got there, huh?" Aomine asked, leaning down to look at the… fuck, Aomine really doesn't have a clue to what the boyfriend's name is.

"Anatomy! About the face. And everything in it." The boyfriend responded, not looking up and continued to write on another notebook. "Answer my question, Shin-chan!"

"Yeah, answer his question, Midorima!" Aomine joined in, casually looking at the complicated notes the previous Ace of Shuutoku has.

"I do not need to answer to such a very improper question, Takao!" Midorima's cheeks flared up and he looked away, avoiding his and Takao's (Finally, the name of the boyfriend was mentioned!) eyes.

"Why?" Takao leaned forward, grinning. He set down his pen and placed his forearms on the table. Studies ignored.

"What was the question anyway?" Aomine asked, sitting down on the empty chair between the two.

"Why is the tongue the strongest muscle?" Takao repeated the question with a sly smile. Obviously, this was a medical joke and Aomine didn't want to know any further—but that grin. The tension—sexual tension, if he were to admit, was building up between the idiot couple.

"It is the strongest muscle relative to its size. Nothing more." Midorima answered, which was probably the same response as a while ago.

"Think green, Shin-chan~" Takao teased.

Aomine wondered. What was with the tongue? What about it being the strongest muscle? And how would anything medical be green?

"As I've said—! Aomine, get your hands off my notes!" Midorima slapped Aomine's hand away.

"Che." Aomine looked away and took a bite out of whoever's sandwich was on the table. (He forgot to buy his food.)

"Fine, Shin-chan, and so I could enlighten Aomine-san too!" Takao grinned. "Because with just one sweep of the tongue, a woman's hips—", but before he could finish, Midorima's hand was on the interrupted's mouth.

"The hips? The hips would what?" Aomine looked at a passing female. (The boobs weren't big enough to let Aomine's eyes linger.)

"Idiots, shut up!" Midorima hissed, glaring at the two of them.

"The hips would bu— _jiii_ …" Takao tried to say, but Midorima had somehow placed the large bread he had ordered on Takao's mouth.

"Bu?" Aomine urged on.

Takao glared at Midorima. (For a second, Aomine thought of it as a cute gesture.) He chewed on the bread really fast, gulped down, and quickly stated, "With one sweep of the tongue, a woman's hips may buckle."

Midorima rubbed his temples and sighed. Aomine had never done the act, even if others presume he already had. This vital information…

"Ei! Takao, you'll be my physical therapist someday. I'm going to hire you." Aomine happily said, slowly clapping.

"If this idiot does something Momoi doesn't like, you're dead, Takao." Midorima coughed, trying his best to hide his laughter from the look Takao was giving him.

"P…pleasure is all mine," Takao responded with a very forced laugh. He picked up his notebook and waved it gently. "A-aomine, we need to study for our exam tomorrow."

Aomine nodded, stood up, and waved as he continued to walk out of the cafe. "I'll contact you soon. Tell me more about the human body next time, Takao!"

When he was out the door, he heard Takao start to shout at Midorima, who seemed to be shaking.

"Traitor! Betrayer! That was so uncomfortable! What the fucking hell, Midorima! I thought you were the last to get laid, but fucking hell, that that that guy still hasn't? He has a freaking beautiful pink-haired, big breasted, childhood friend! You're a devil, Shintarou!"

"Language, Takao!" Midorima said between fits of laughter. "And stop this nonsense, the other people are looking at us!"

"He's like a fucking angel trapped in that body!" Takao continued, but Aomine had stopped listening. He continued to walk back to his apartment with the sole information in his head. Maybe he should finally ask Momoi to be his girlfriend and try out what Takao said.

* * *

 **BONUS:**

"Dai-chan, where's my Mocha Latte?" Momoi asked, when Aomine locked the door behind him.

Crap.

* * *

 _ **a/n:**_

Where did I get the inspiration? Two of my anatomy professors. (They joked about it in class.)

Anatomy lesson time: The Tongue

The tongue is indeed the strongest muscle relative to its muscle size. Compare it for example to the biceps, it's comparably short to the humerus. (Only the tendons make it slightly longer.) And there's a bunch of there muscle to aid the biceps in doing its actions. :D


End file.
